


Grocery Run

by reese_carlisle



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reese_carlisle/pseuds/reese_carlisle
Summary: Just a little quickie from a different perspective that I wrote some years ago. Not really meant to be in any fixed spot in time, although it was fairly obviously Death Masks that gave me the idea.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Grocery Run

"I'll catch hell if I let you in there," the police officer said. But she wouldn't. That was my job.

I'd gone out for a few groceries, this time. I prefer the locally owned supermarket, and not just because they occasionally give me a deal on items bought in bulk. I knew the grocer from church, and we like to give business to people we know, and yes, people we know at least try to follow after God. It's not a boycott. It's just a choice. Besides, even I get nervous at a Wal-Mart.

I mention this because the supermarket in question is next to a gasoline station, which is not unusual; as I came out with my groceries, however, someone was spraying gasoline all over the place, which is.

I know what you're going to say. Maybe it was just coincidence that I came out right then. It could've just been a drunk, which is not really my calling. That all occurred to me, as well; I have great faith in providence, but sometimes coincidences do happen, of course. On the other hand, I saw no reason I was exempt from helping out in a mundane but potentially dangerous situation, so I put my sack of groceries down and walked quickly into the gas station parking lot.

That was about as far as I got, however, because something ignited the gasoline, and everything got very bright and very warm and very noisy.

While waiting for my ears to stop ringing, I checked myself over. No injuries. I got out my cell phone and called 911, and shortly the fire and police arrived, and one thing led to another, and the police officer, as I say, was rebuffing my attempts to go have a look around. I was determined, though. I had a familiar feeling, one of purpose. I was there for a reason.

Unfortunately, the reason was looking like having a lengthy argument with the officer. She asked what I did for a living. I told her I was a carpenter. She asked my name. I told her Carpenter. She didn't think I was very funny, and I had to spent quite a while explaining that I wasn't trying to be. In the meantime, things had been cooled off enough for at least some level of investigation to begin, apparently, and since I wasn't getting to talk to the people doing the investigating, I at least tried to keep my eyes and ears open while debating. At times like these, I envy my friend Harry's superb hearing, but the Lord provides what I need, not necessarily what I find convenient or desirable.

Still, my hearing was good enough to hear investigators talking about the unusual coin they found in the hand of a burned corpse on the scene, and I knew that it was time indeed to catch hell.


End file.
